


An "accident" happens

by Althalus



Series: Saving the world (or more like playing with it) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood, Friendship, Gen, Murder, Ninjas - Freeform, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Althalus/pseuds/Althalus
Summary: Sakura has enough and what happened then.





	

Time had surely changed a lot of things, Sakura thought. She waved one more time at her parents backs, even if they had already disappeared from sight a minute ago, on their way to Taki because of a business opportunity . The last time they didn't have anyplace to leave her soon enough and a rivaling merchant managed to leave first.

This time she was to stay with her best friend Shikamaru Nara for the month. They had met in the playpark almost a year ago. After that first day, they were insepareted. They played, trained and used almost every waking hour since then to be together. They were happy children, free in their joy.

Her civilian parent's had been unsure of her friendship with Shikamaru at first, but as she had no other friends they had allowed it, feeling sure it was just a phase. Their cute little princess, would surely soon enough figure out that she should just marry a rich merchant in the future and live in the lap of luxury.

That had been the last nail. Then it was just a matter of timing it all. Some information slightly changed and a couple of rumours just the right ears, plus wanting to stay more at the Naras. Everything had fallen just right. 

Her parents are dead.


End file.
